The microscopy core is composed of 3 flow cytometers, a Leica inverted confocal scanning microscope, and a Hitachi H-7000 electron microscope. There are 2 full time operators, one for flow cytometry and one for electron microscopy. Off line analysis through the network interface allows for the re-analysis of data. This core will be involved in every aspect of this project.